Pequeños juegos
by Kleine Marionette
Summary: Finalmente en sus hilos, Minos busca su premio. Versión extendida de "Lengua"


Advertencia: Lemon

* * *

Minos tiene una lengua despiadada.

Suave. Maleable… hábil. Podría emplearla para besar y lamer... pero optaba por emitir sarcásticas y ácidas palabras, palabras crudas, despreciables… palabras que tocan. Palabras que pueden cortar...

Al igual que sus hilos.

Es lo único realmente indiscreto sobre él. Lo único no olvidado de su pasado. Para ellos, "sus hermanos espectros" es su gran defecto. Para él, este es el puente que lo separa de ser el asesino frío, vicioso y hambriento que es. Su lengua es también su mayor defensa, utilizándola no sólo para humillar a sus oponentes, sino para irritarlo a él.

Porque si su lengua es su fuerte… Albafica es su debilidad.

El Kyoto incita al santo dorado en cada oportunidad, comenzando la diversión. Un rival a su altura, que no debió subestimar. La sagaz lengua de Piscis rivaliza con la suya. Y algunas veces, cuando no hay nadie alrededor, esas lenguas se batirán en duelos perversos, en otros tipos de disputas. Una larga, parsimoniosa y errante evocación a sus batallas igualadas, y así, esa lengua perspicaz se desliza sobre la piel tierna y venenosa… sobre los dientes brillantes y el tibio interior de ese cuello grácil, sorbiendo los suculentos labios castos, tomándolos hasta no tolerar más…

Minos utiliza de esa forma su lengua para besar y lamer, para mucho más que humor e ironía, pudiendo dominar el más terrible estado de ánimo en su enemigo, con un solo movimiento de esa lengua conocedora, traviesa y húmeda. Con la sensación aterciopelada de su cuerpo fornido, entregándose a la apreciación de tenerlo prensado tan íntimamente en su contra y en sus hilos.

Podría hacer magia con esa lengua... si Albafica le permite hacerlo.

—Aparta tus manos, espectro asqueroso...—Gruñó, mirándole desafiante entre las gotas de sudor, gimiendo involuntariamente al toque hábil de los dedos en su piel sonrosada, pero no aplicando más resistencia.

El espectro sonrió contra sus labios, empujando su lengua más allá de los dientes del peliazul, deleitando sus viciosos deseos con el ardor húmedo en esa boca candente.

—Tú no deseas eso. —Murmuró con voz ronca y baja—En efecto, creo que te agrada bastante lo que sientes en este momento...

Tenerlo completamente bajo su control, tan atrapados en la pasión que el santo dorado se sacudía y temblaba violentamente mientras esa lengua conocedora se deslizaba en su cuerpo desnudo, por todas partes. Trató de girar para alejarse del placer extremo que Minos le estaba proporcionando, pero se sentía ceder nuevamente por esa lengua maldita, dotada de habla…

Albafica intentó tomar fuerza de voluntad de nuevo.

—Juro que... te arrepentirás…

—¡Bah!… Palabrerías…—Sonrió y deslizó su lengua, subiendo por el abdomen del peliazul hasta llegar a su labio inferior—: Además, sé que me extrañaste… Extrañas esto…—Hizo hincapié en su punto, sintiéndo su cuerpo tensar a la sensación.

Tenía sus muñecas y parte de su cuerpo sujeta con hilos, y de esa forma fue capaz de evitar que se retorciera demasiado.

Albafica estaba impotente ante el mar de sensaciones, una ola tórrida tras otra se deslizaba a través de sus células. Mordió más fuerte sus labios en un intento por reprimir los gemidos que deseaban escapar de su boca, sintiéndo sus húmedas lamidas y cálidas caricias, no pudiendo sino apreciar la placentera sensación por mucho que deseara no hacerlo. De esta forma seguía reprimiendo gemidos, tratando de mantenerse a raya, pero la sensación se estaba haciendo más fuerte e intensa.

Minos no se inmutó hasta obtener su premio y continuó saboreando, escuchando los jadeos represivos. Relamió sus labios y se inclinó sobre él, mirando su rostro. La cara de Albafica estaba contorsionada de placer. No creía que nada era más fascinante como ver ese rostro tan hermoso ruborizado y anhelante, fue casi su perdición.

Pocos jadeos se escapaban de la boca del santo dorado más recuperado ahora, mientras Minos tras una pausa observándolo retomaba su magia con él.

Hacía calor en la habitación y el Juez continuó su juego sobre Albafica. De un movimiento se situó tras él, descendiendo sus labios por la columna vertebral, dejando ir su lengua por la piel sudorosa y luego acarició la apertura entre sus nalgas. Albafica se congeló brevemente. El temor se dibujó en su rostro intentando resistirse y alejarse, pero luego jadeó cuando él se alejó de allí.

Pero antes de poder pensar mejor suavemente Minos deslizó sus dedos por el pecho de piscis, tirándolo contra él, su cuerpo arqueado y ceñido contra el suyo. Una onda intensa de calor se disparó en el abdomen del platinado, lentamente sintiéndose endurecer. Se inclinó más cerca, sus labios susurrando justo en la parte posterior del cuello de su enemigo. Su sangre corría más fuerte al sur mientras Minos se movía un poco en la cama, elaborado en su pasión y agresivo toque hábil.

El juez descubrió que su pene estaba más rígido ahora, descansando junto la hendidura de Albafica, quien estaba totalmente ciego por las sensaciones proporcionadas de sus dedos, estimulándolo con la aplicación de presión a su creciente erección, también con perezosos movimientos largos y lentos.

Griffon respiró profundo y retiró su mano, advirtiendo como su aliento entrecortado provocaba reacciones en la piel de Piscis. Tenía que estarle gustando. El calor rugía en su cuerpo y parecía elevarse en ambos. Minos deslizó sus uñas a través del pecho sudoroso de Albafica, rasguñando con intensidad, describiendo un camino rojizo en esa piel de porcelana hacia el abdomen y ombligo, sorprendiéndose cuando su rival levantó la mano cerrándose con fuerza alrededor de su muñeca.

Pero aún con sus ojos desafiantes no se resistió, y Minos mantuvo el recorrido a lo largo de su abdomen, esta vez dejando que sus dedos rozaran su ombligo. Albafica gimió contra su voluntad y el sonido hizo tensar aún más al juez, por lo que su dureza se presionó con más insistencia entre los glúteos firmes y perfectos de su rival.

Albafica mordió su labio con fuerza, a medida que los dedos de Minos le acariciaban de arriba hacia abajo, deslizándose por su pecho bien formado, describiendo cada pliegue, cada músculo, admitiendo su sudor y lo cálido que estaba, suavemente dejando llevar sus dedos más allá de su ombligo, a lo largo de la línea tentadora que invitaba a seguir hasta su meta, descendiendo en los cortos vellos hacia su virilidad.

Dejó que su aliento ardiente escapara contra el cuello de Albafica, y su mano se adentró más, sintiendo su cuerpo tensar a medida que Minos acariciaba su virilidad, la cual estaba nuevamente tensándose. El toque del Kyoto le estaba volviendo loco, quebrando su psiquis, mientras sentía la dura erección contra sus glúteos.

Minos movió sus caderas un poco para que la punta de su glande se frotara a lo largo de la rendija de Albafica, y gimió a la sensación, pero pronto, advirtió una nueva resistencia.

—¿No quieres? —Sus dedos acariciaron perezosamente la base de Albafica, elevándose, describiendo sus venas. Su pene estaba grueso, totalmente duro, le balanceó un poco, y cerró sus dedos alrededor de su falo, brindándole un buen apretón—: Entonces, ¿Por qué estás tan duro? —Rió entre dientes contra su oído.

Albafica dejó escapar un jadeo cuando los dedos comenzaron a deslizarse a través de su falo sedoso.

—Es por eso que hay una primera vez para todo…—Se burló sonriente Griffon y lamió su mejilla dejando una estela húmeda, mientras sus caderas seguían juntas, resistiéndose salvajemente, cada vez siendo más vigoroso los movimientos en su erección. Albafica no pudo reprimir el gruñido profundo de placer, clamando en respuesta y Minos sabía que había ganado, mientras sus dedos seguían acariciando hacia arriba y abajo de la sedosa extensión gruesa, deteniéndose a jugar con su glande.

Minos sonrió descaradamente. Su entrepierna le palpitaba salvajemente a este punto. Apartó la mano y mojó sus dedos en saliva hasta gotear, bajandolos luego entre las nalgas de su enemigo y comenzó a acariciar, rodeando su pequeña y delicada apertura. Albafica se tensó nervioso. La otra mano del juez tiró de su rostro. Los movimientos entre sus nalgas eran largos y parsimoniosos mientras lo besaba a profundidad, restando la poca consciencia que quedaba en su mente. Sintió los labios pecaminosos en todas partes, en las mejillas, los ojos, la nariz, mientras los dedos entraban y salían, se retiró y empujó aún más. Sin dolor y sin gran resistencia.

Albafica inconscientemente se deslizó más y los dedos tocaron algo en su interior, que le hizo jadear contra la boca de su opuesto. Algo que le hizo estallar en otra onda de sensaciones extrañas, sus testiculos, abdomen y piel se tensaban. Toda una explosión estelar brillaba detrás de sus párpados cerrados firmemente, parpadeó, abrió los ojos húmedos y los cerró nuevamente.

Murmuró inarticulado y fue tranquilizado por Minos con un húmedo beso en su cuello, manteniendo una amplia sonrisa en la cara, continuó lamiendo su piel y de su lengua húmeda se dispersaron hilos tibios de saliva, que gotearon por la piel de piscis aún ensimismado, quien flexionó la cabeza hacia atrás, y el espectro se ciñó más presionando contra sus nalgas, incluso con más insistencia.

Minos retiró a un lado la cabellera celeste y le tiró aún más cerca, así que no había siquiera espacio entre sus cuerpos ahora. Mordió la parte posterior de su cuello, haciéndole temblar y retorcer. Se inclinó con la otra mano, ajustando su propia erección, colocándola perfectamente entre sus glúteos.

Continuó brindándole placer mientras mordisqueaba el cuello muy suavemente, tornándose más y más intenso, haciéndole sangrar. El sudor bañaba sus cuerpos, y las mantas oscuras acaricaban suavemente sus pieles. Su mano se movía arriba y abajo de la virilidad del santo dorado, haciéndolo más y más tenso a cada caricia de sus dedos, hasta escucharle sollozar y sin palabras pidiendo la libertad.

Torció la cadera, tratando de acercarse al platinado, intentando inclinarle más para poder empezar a empujar en su mano. Minos aspiró profundo cuando la punta de su falo encontró la pequeña entrada de Albafica ya lubricada anteriomente con su saliva, presionándose finalmente contra él, estirándole más y más. La sensación hizo entumecer a Piscis como si estuviera razonando, pero la mano de Griffon era insistente en su despertar.

Le movió lento volviéndose más rápido, demostrando que sabía exactamente cómo manejarlo, sabía exactamente lo que Albafica deseaba aunque jamás admitiría, y se lo daría. El sudor goteaba por sus cuerpos volviéndolos resbaladizos al igual que las respiraciones agitadas. Minos deslizó un brazo fuerte por el cuerpo de su rival, ciñéndole con firmeza. Se recostó contra él un poco empujándose más profundo en su contra.

El esfínter de su oponente se extendía aún más y podía sentir forzar sus músculos hasta relajarse. El anillo crecía y el cuerpo de Piscis luchaba para dar cabida a la punta de su enorme miembro viril… Sabiendo esto, el juez se presionó con más fuerza en el cuerpo de su contrincante y, con la mano todavía jugando con el glande de Piscis, escurriendo en sus dedos algunas gotas de líquido preseminal que ya había comenzado a destilar.

Respiró profundo contra esa piel perfumada por el aroma a rosas, sosteniendo de cerca a Albafica. Erigió su potencia, presionándose más y más hasta que el cuerpo apretado del guerrero cedió y aceptó su cabeza, envolviéndolo con una tremenda presión. Albafica no pudo reprimir el grito, cuando el juez finalmente entró.

Minos soltó gruñido profundo en su piel y besó la parte posterior de su cuello, lamiendo también los restos de sangre por sus anteriores mordidas. Cuando el santo dorado se calmó lo suficiente, se empujó más profundo. Era más fácil ahora, con la parte más gruesa de su virilidad ya ceñida en el angosto canal ardiente de Albafica.

Griffon siguió imponiéndose, avanzando entre gruñidos y gemidos, manteniendo placer, mientras su barra dura se enterraba en lo profundo y estrecho de ese ser perfectamente creado. Cuando Minos se enterró del todo, en ese cuerpo increíble que siempre quiso poseer, escuchó a Albafica gemir de una forma que jamás escuchó antes, llenándole intensamente de placer.

Besó. Lamió y mordió la parte posterior de su cuello y hombro, entreteniéndose con el pabellón de su oreja, deslizándose en su hombro a medida que comenzaba a tomar fuerza para salir y embestir. Ambos gimieron a la sensación de sus caderas rotando, y al brío de sus movimientos.

Minos mantuvo un firme control sobre la erección de Albafica, que estaba poseído entre contorsiones y sacudidas, comenzando a empujase lentamente. Si Piscis estuvo haciendo gemidos placenteros antes de eso, no era nada en comparación con los gruñidos que escapaban de sus labios ahora. Minos se encantó de esos sonidos y le mordió con fuerza el hombro para animarle a no dejar de hacerlos. No quería nada más que a sí mismo apretado contra el cuerpo de su enemigo, y terminar ahí mismo, pero se recordó mantener el ritmo más lento, Piscis estaba demasiado ceñido.

Por ahora, se mantuvo empujando rítmicamente a pesar de la dilatación constante en ese anillo de placer. Moviéndose dentro y fuera, manteniendo sus movimientos rítmicamente lentos. Y muy pronto, Albafica estaba empujándose hacia atrás cuando Minos entraba en él, transportándolo más y más en su cuerpo encantador, y con un fuerte grito, el juez supo que estaba muy cerca de estallar.

Su cadera se resistió un poco al ritmo y Minos se volvió más rápido y más cruel. La única forma de hacerlo era trayendo a Piscis a la dicha y rápido antes de ir demasiado lejos, porque esto realmente se sentía demasiado bien y se preguntó viciosamente cómo no se le había ocurrido antes. Seguía embistiéndolo más fuerte ahora, más hosco como tiró y oprimió, rozándo sus cuerpos, gruñendo todo el tiempo mientras trataba de salir y entrar. Con cada embestida, era absorbido de forma más profunda y la succión era increíble y alucinante.

Minos sabía que no duraría mucho tiempo, y volcó tanta atención como pudo en Albafica. Continuó masturbándolo con la otra mano. Piscis gimió de placer, mientras concebía las embestidas del Kyoto. Usó sus dedos para acariciar ahora la piel entre la entrada oculta de Piscis y su propia vara gruesa impulsandose dentro y fuera.

Le acarició por todo el largo y luego pasó las uñas en la piel sensible sin dejar de sacudir suavemente, mientras embestía con fuerza. Albafica estaba respirando pesadamente a este punto, y mordió su labio sonrosado, en un vano intento por reprimir los gruñidos más fuertes.

Podía sentir su clímax en sí mismo. No quería permitirse llegar a manos de ese espectro, pero las caricias constantes al igual que las embestidas era algo que no podía tolerar por mucho tiempo. Minos le hizo acabar con un poderoso grito, manando como un volcán el semen espeso y cálido. Todo su cuerpo estaba relumbrante de sudor, completamente empapado, y sus fluidos derramados en las mantas.

Y a pesar de que Minos estaba tan cerca de acabar, prestó atención en Albafica, y lo sublime que se veía así. Era un hombre tan hermoso, tan enérgico y perfectamente esculpido. Al perverso titiritero le encantó poder poseerlo de esta forma y volverlo loco, tenerlo completamente bajo su control, sentirle sacudir y temblar violentamente contra su cuerpo, mientras terminaba de estallar los fluidos gruesos y cremosos de su esperma por todas partes.

Con Albafica exhausto, ahora podía centrarse. Empujó aún más a Piscis quien empezaba a relajarse después del gran orgasmo, y en poco tiempo, comenzó a disparar su gran carga masiva profundamente en su caverna ceñida, arrojándose contra él, como si lo hubiera colmado de su semilla, Minos se aferró con fuerza. Por último, cuando culminó, se hundieron pesadamente en el colchón.

Finalmente su respiración era tranquila y se retiró lentamente del cuerpo apretado de su enemigo, deslizándose totalmente lleno de sudor, y su cabello plateado hecho un lio. Albafica dejó escapar un suspiro profundo, sintiendo al Kyoto liberarle de sus hilos, y apretarse cómodamente a su lado, situándose lo más cerca posible para admirar al pez.

Yacían juntos, sudorosos y pegajosos, el fuerte sonido de sus respiraciones resonaba en toda la habitación. Permanecieron así, juntos, durante algún tiempo recuperándose. Pronto la respiración de Albafica era más tranquila y parecía más repuesto que Minos, quien rezongó satisfecho y se acurrucó más cerca de su rival.

Hasta ahora Albafica parecía caer en cuenta, de todo lo sucedido...

—Increíble, ¿No? —Sonrió Minos descaradamente, deslizando su mano por la piel sudorosa de su "amante".

Mezcló sus dedos en la cabellera celeste y brillante, percibiendo su suavidad, rememorando la calidez, la fragancia y el sabor irresistible de su cuerpo. En un par de minutos… estaría muy dispuesto a poseerlo otra vez, tantas veces como sea posible...

Pero antes de continuar fantaseando Albafica tiró de sus flecos con fuerza.

—Malnacido... —Parecía enfadado.

—Lo sé… lo sé. —Replicó el Kyoto liberándose del agarre con dolor y sus ojos relumbraron a través de los flecos plata—: Yo tampoco lo entiendo, ni comprendo el porqué, con un… con un santo de Atenea…

Eso aquietó extrañamente a Piscis, sintiendo por alguna razón que su "enemigo" no estaba siendo sarcástico, o mintiendo… y continuó ensimismado.

Minos aprovechó de la guardia baja, y con una sonrisa viciosa lentamente dejó ir sus dedos por ese pecho torneado, jugueteando un poco mientras besaba la oreja del Adonis a su lado, dejando que el aliento cálido cosquilleara su piel, que esa lengua impía lentamente cambiara su mal humor, a medida que se inclinaba sobre él. Albafica suspiró y hundió las uñas en la pálida piel del titiritero, dejando visibles rasguños sangrientos, sintiéndolo endurecer por ello también.

Miró sus ojos lilas, brillantes y… de un fuerte puñetazo lo tendió de espaldas contra la cama, posándose bruscamente sobre él. Quizá en el inframundo no tenía su veneno, pero sí sus puños. Él lo aborrecía. Odiaba a ese maldito espectro, sin embargo…

Minos no parecía preocuparse ante el peligro de todas formas, estando absorto por la belleza "salvaje" que emanaba Piscis sobre él. Con una sonrisa tiró de Albafica antes de que pudiera reaccionar, besándolo de forma dura y hambrienta. Haciéndolo ceder en un nuevo juego de lenguas...

* * *

_Los personajes de Saint Seiya - Lost Canvas son de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi._


End file.
